Ghidorah the three headed monster
by Dragons123d
Summary: This was a school assignment but it was so good I wanted to publish it. So this is the Scene from Ghidorah the Three headed monster where Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan talk to each other and this is my take on it. Oh, and its in play form so yay! ENJOY!


Ghidorah: the three headed monster

Godzilla's, Mothra's, and Rodan's conversation scene

Place:

Japan Country side

Characters:

 **GODZILLA** : King of all Monsters

 **MOTHRA** : [Larva form] Moth Goddess of Infant Island

 **RODAN** : Kaiju sized Pterodactyl

 **KING GHIDORAH** : Golden Space Dragon

( _Japan Country side Left is a Barren rocky landscape. GODZILLA and RODAN are battling in this rocky part of the country. Right is a canyon that houses a village, evacuated because of the danger. The rocky battlefield is centered)_

( _Enter MOTHRA, in Larva form, kaiju Goddess of Infant Island; GODZILLA and RODAN continue to fight without noticing MOTHRA_ )

 **MOTHRA** ( _Tiredly_ )

Will you two stop fighting for ONCE?!

( _GODZILLA turns to MOTHRA until RODAN_ _hits GODZILLA in the face with a boulder_ )

 **RODAN**

Hey, Green Boy, we're not done yet!

 **GODZILLA** ( _turning to face RODAN angrily_ )

OK, bird brain lets finish this!

( _GODZILLA picks up a good sized boulder and tosses it at RODAN, who hits it back at GODZILLA and a game of bolder tennis ensues; MOTHRA watches the boulder go back and forth)_

 **MOTHRA** ( _miffed at GODZILLA's and RODAN's fighting_ )

If you two don't stop, I'll web you both!

( _GODZILLA and RODAN ignore MOTHRA's warning; MOTHRA spits silk webs from her mouth_ )

 **GODZILLA** ( _Tries to cover his face from the silk webs_ )

AAAAAUGH! Not the webs! PLEASE!

 **RODAN**

HAHAHAHA!

( _MOTHRA turns her web on RODAN_ )

GAAAA! It's in my mouth!

( _MOTHRA stop spitting her webs at GODZILLA and RODAN and looks them both in the eye_ )

 **MOTHRA**

Both of you stop this Tomfoolery! While you two are fooling around King Ghidorah is destroying the Earth and all the people on it!

( _Turns a glare on GODZILLA_ )

You, Godzilla, have a title to uphold and you do what? You go fight Rodan and ignore what is going on in the canyon over there!

( _KING GHIDORAH flies in, lands in the canyon village and starts destroying the village_ )

 **KING GHIDORAH** ( _Shooting lightning shaped gravity beams from his three mouths)_

AHAHAHA! No one can stop me! Earth and everything on it will perish!

 **GODZILLA** ( _Folding his arms and raises a scaly eyebrow_ )

That thing calls itself "King Ghidorah"? What kind of a name is that?

 **RODAN** ( _walking over to GODZILLA_ )

I agree with Godzilla. King Ghidorah? Pathetic!

 **KING GHIDORAH** ( _one of his heads glares at GODZILLA and RODAN_ )

HEY!

 **MOTHRA** ( _Pleading_ )

Would you both help me defeat King Ghidorah and save humanity?

 **GODZILLA AND RODAN** ( _Shocked_ )

WHAT?!

 **GODZILLA** ( _angrily_ )

NOPE, ZILCH, NADA! Why should I save humanity? All they do is try to kill ME!

 **RODAN** ( _Glares at MOTHRA_ )

Humanity killed my mate at Mt. ASO, Mothra! I can't forgive them for killing HER!

 **MOTHRA**

So, you won't save the human race,

( _Sighs_ )

Would you save our home instead?

( _GODZILLA looks to where KING GHIDORAH is_ )

 **GODZILLA** ( _roars at KING GHIDORAH_ )

OI! NOODLE NECKS! How much of the Earth are you going to destroy?

 **KING GHIDORAH** ( _Cackling evilly_ )

ALL OF IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **RODAN** ( _mouth open in shock_ )

Uh, what's wrong with him?

( _Turns to face MOTHRA_ )

Seriously, what's wrong with him?!

 **MOTHRA** ( _looks ready to puke at KING GHIDORAHS proclamation_ )

Um, I think he went nuts when he saw the Big Bang…

( _RODAN goes behind some boulders and empty's his stomach_ )

 **RODAN** ( _finishes puking his guts out from behind the boulders_ )

That's really messed up…

( _GODZILLA turns to face RODAN and MOTHRA, looking greener than normal_ )

 **GODZILLA**

UM, if it's ok with you, I'll stay here until I feel better and come to help stop Noodle Necks over there.

 **RODAN** ( _Sits down next to GODZILLA, still looking green_ )

Me too.

( _MOTHRA nods and crawls her way towards KING GHIDORAH)_

 **KING GHIDORAH**

So, Miss Larva Goddess came to fight the Big Bad Space Dragon! How stupid!

( _KING GHIDORAH shoots his gravity beam at MOTHRA_ )

 **MOTHRA** ( _shocked and in pain_ )

AAAAUUUGGGGHHHH!

( _MOTHRA crashes into the canyon wall, causing an avalanche to come down on top of her_ ; _GODZILLA and RODAN rise as one and charge at KING GHIDORAH_ )

 **GODZILLA** ( _Really ticked off_ )

THAT'S IT!

( _Fires his Atomic Ray at KING GHIDORAH, who yelps in pain from the radiation_ )

NO ONE Harms Mothra and Gets away with it!

( _GODZILLA and RODAN help MOTHRA back up and stand in front of KING GHIDORAH; who towers over them, cackling and laughing manically at the three kaiju as the lights dim_ )


End file.
